This invention relates generally to toy vehicles, such as track-based toy cars and toy trains.
Toy vehicles may be propelled along a track that acts as a guide to cause the vehicles to traverse a desired course. In addition, the vehicles may receive power through contacts in the track. The operator, from a remote location, can control the speed of the vehicles by adjusting the power supplied to each vehicle.
While this user model has been extremely popular for generations, it has also been relatively unchanged over a large number of years. Thus, it would be desirable to enhance the capabilities of guided toy vehicles.